


You Are Gonna Change the World Someday

by PixieCub



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bilingual Character(s), Blackout In the Heights, Child Neglect, Coming of Age, Daniela and Carla as Aunties/Parents, Daniela and Carla may or may not be together, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growth, Homosexual Life Partners, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Independence, Nursery Rhymes, Other, Spanish Translation, Young Nina, Young Vanessa, community rearing of a child, surrogate parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieCub/pseuds/PixieCub
Summary: Daniela finds an old photo album when cleaning out the salon for the move to the Bronx. The memories contained within are precious, but one photo, hidden in the lining of the album, is particularly poignant. They say it takes a village to raise a child, and that's particularly true of Vanessa, who's never had it easy. But Daniela and Carla were determined to help her survive. And how will that photo change what comes next? Oneshot.
Relationships: Camila Rosario/Kevin Rosario, Carla & Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Carla & Daniela (In the Heights), Nina Rosario & Vanessa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	You Are Gonna Change the World Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic on AO3. Inspired by this fanart, created by the lovely Zkye on tumblr. 
> 
> https://zai-n-sandysky.tumblr.com/post/623995085328138240/could-i-request-an-ith-drawing-daniela-and-a
> 
> TW: Implied child neglect/abuse, alcoholism. Please be safe. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you thought!

Daniela was not looking forward to the Salon Unisex’s upcoming move to the Bronx. While outwardly she kept her cheerful and gossipy demeanor, she was secretly unsettled by all the changes unfolding around her. And packing? Well that just might have been the worst part.

“Anything else while I’m at it?” Vanessa tossed her ebony hair and glared challengingly at Daniela, more miffed at being forced to reveal her mother’s carelessness AGAIN than being sent on an errand for her boss. At least running the errand meant she got to see Usnavi. Sonny was always welcome company with his easy laugh and gregarious manner, but Usnavi… there was just something special about him.

“ _Si_! A Pepsi!”

Daniela turned quickly, slipping back into the thankfully air-conditioned salon, shaking her head, and dropping Vanessa’s cell phone behind the front counter before returning to the storeroom. The cramped space was lit by a single bulb, which flickered with age and frequent use. Thus, were strange shadows thrown around, highlighting the spartan wooden shelves crammed with hair products, emergency supplies, and other random odds and ends. Half the things in here were completely foreign to Daniela, but she knew it was foolish not to pack carefully. When you don’t have much, things aren’t easily disposable.

Behind the last box on the lowest shelf of the storeroom was a small photo album. Its fine red leather covering was cracked and faded with age, and there were small water spots staining it from the damp conditions it had been forgotten in. Sighing gently, Daniela set it carefully to the side, to examine when there wasn’t so much STUFF to go through. Later that evening, as she and Carla continued the marathon packing, Daniela found her thoughts wandering to the mysterious photo album again and again. Finally, when Carla left to go get some pizza for dinner, she sank down carefully on a box of equipment, retrieving the album from its place off to the side, where it had taunted her silently all afternoon.

Gingerly opening the cover, Dani’s breath caught as she saw an inscription on the first sealskin dividing page, written in her careful, flowing script.

 _Mis Hijos_ (My Children)

How could she have forgotten? Tucked inside were so many pictures of _el barrio’s_ younger inhabitants.

Usnavi, sitting on his father’s shoulders, at the last _Barbacoa del Barrio_ Camila and Kevin Rosario had hosted before the elder de la Vegas’ untimely deaths… yes, in the background were Abuela Claudia and Rosa de la Vega, helping Camila carry the plentiful salads, side dishes and desserts to the picnic tables, while Kevin manned the grill. Usnavi, only seven years old, clearly relished the time with his father, and his eyes sparkled with an unbridled mischief similar to Sonny’s usual gaze. And yet, Usnavi’s face in the picture was comically serious, as though he almost recognized the moment as an important one and was determined to commit it to memory. Nina and Vanessa would have only been two years old, probably already fed and inside having their baths or being rocked to sleep.

A few more pages brought a picture of Nina, probably in middle school. She stood proudly next to a complex physics project; a Rube Goldberg machine as evidenced by the placard on the accompanying display. Nina’s dark curls were flyaway and an untamed mess, but the pride on her face made the photo entrancing. Her wide, easy smile was only slightly forced, as she had long tired of waiting for the perfect picture. Her chocolate eyes also held exasperation, though it was tempered with fondness for her sometimes-overbearing parents. Abuela Claudia had her arms around Nina’s shoulders, meaning it was likely Mr. or Mrs. Rosario had taken the photo. Daniela grimaced as she noticed her photographic self -attempting to explain the project to a bewildered Carla and a starstruck Benny who didn’t care that he didn’t understand it… Nina did and if she said it worked and was cool? It most certainly was. No Usnavi here… he’d snuck off, she remembered now, and they’d found him pushing a tiny Sonny on the swings when they’d finally gone outside. Nina was hurt by his rudeness, but Sonny had been starting to whine, so Usnavi choosing to care for the kid wasn’t unappreciated either.

Benny came next, at a local carnival. He was grimacing in concentration at a game which challenged players to throw darts at balloons. The more you popped, the bigger the prize. Dani tsked in fond memory as she remembered how the adults had cautioned the children against spending what little pocket money they had on such things. But Claudia had interceded, handing each of the young ones a small stash of money she’d saved for each of them, reminding them they were only young a short time and that fun was important. Vanessa had taken this picture, she thought, using process of elimination to try to pinpoint the camera holder. Sonny was also missing, but she doubted any of the older kids would have entrusted Camila’s prized camera to him. Benny really had a knack for carnival games and had come away with large prizes for EVERYONE. Carla still had the gigantic plush flower bouquet he’d won her at the apartment.

A blank space came next, and Daniela couldn’t help but wonder what had once been in that spot. But then she laughed outright, as the next picture after the blank was Sonny, Pete’s arm supporting the younger boy’s weight. A faint glimmer of discomfort shone in Sonny’s eyes, and he showed a casted left arm to the camera. Ay. The skateboard accident. How could she have forgotten? Usnavi may not be the fondest of Pete, but there was no question that Pete looked out for Sonny. If he hadn’t been there when Sonny tumbled off his new Christmas gift and his momentum had carried him into the street… Sonny would have been in a far worse position than simply nursing a broken arm.

Lost in these memories and so many more, Dani didn’t realize Carla had returned until she stumbled into the back room, tripping over a discarded trash bag in the process.

“Dinner’s here.”

“ _Gracias_ , Carla.” (Thanks, Carla)

The pizza was enjoyed in short order. Moving was hard work, Daniela and Carla agreed on that. But a mid-evening blackout kept them from resuming, and Carla had been badly frightened by the sudden disruption. She’d come back from a walk for fresh air near the nightclub a block or two over, shaking badly and stumbling over her words as Daniela worked to calm her. Finally, they’d gone to Abuela’s for a candle, unwilling to sit in the dark any longer. As chaos reigned outside, Daniela brought out the old photo album once more, showing Carla the treasured memories.

Carla apologized profusely as the album tumbled to the floor as she tried to examine a picture closer. Thankfully, the unfinished floor had been swept earlier, and the album’s descent missed the candle altogether, so no significant harm was done. But as Carla retrieved it, her gaze turned puzzled as she glanced up at Dani.

“There’s a picture tucked in the lining of the album. Help me get it out?”

With deft fingers, Daniela eased the photo free from its unintended prison and turned it over, gasping softly. A soft, fond sigh escaped her as she handed the revealed picture to Carla.

” Hey, I remember this! I took it!” Carla squealed.

“ _Si_. Such a little moment, but so very important.” (Si – yes)

The picture showed a tiny Vanessa, perhaps no more than five years old, tucked into Daniela’s big stylist’s chair. Daniela herself was behind her “client”, drying the child’s gorgeous hair and indulging her endless childish chatter. It was clear there was a special bond between Daniela and Vanessa, since Vanessa here was fully open and animated in her expression, and Daniela gazed at her fondly, a gentle laugh frozen forever on her lips.

***

_Eleven years and six months earlier…_

Daniela followed the latest client of the Salon Unisex out the door, calling vague compliments as she did. Truthfully, a platinum blonde beehive looked ATROCIOUS on the woman’s head, but there had been no convincing her otherwise, and money was money, especially to such a new business. Stifling a giggle, Daniela turned to head towards the De la Vega bodega, eager to check on Usnavi who was recently orphaned by that awful flu. Thankfully, Usnavi’s _Tio_ Oscar had swooped in to keep the bodega running, while Usnavi and Sonny were cared for by Abuela. Sonny. His name fit him; Daniela mused. He was a bright spot for everyone affected by the loss of the de la Vegas, but especially for Usnavi, who took protecting his baby cousin VERY SERIOUSLY. (Tio – Uncle)

Suddenly, Daniela was jolted out of her thoughts by a flash of movement in a nearby alley. Turning swiftly, she just made out the tiny form of a little girl, cowering behind an overflowing trash can and cramming what looked like a crust of bread into her mouth. Without another thought Daniela crossed the street and crouched in front of the child, wincing internally as her sudden approach brought a shudder that wracked the slight form.

“Vanessa? _Chica_ , what are you doing here?” (Chica – chick)

“Eatin’.”

“Yes, I can see that little one. Where did you get that?”

Wordlessly, Vanessa pointed at the trash can behind which she’d sought refuge, simultaneously clutching her meager sustenance close to her chest.

Daniela’s heart shattered instantly, and she took a steadying breath in an attempt to keep the anger rising in her from showing on her face. It was well known that Vanessa’s mother, Gabriela, found raising her daughter challenging, and stress was dealt with in less than stellar ways by the single mother. But whatever had Vanessa in this condition… well, it was unconscionable.

“ _Chica_ , come out of there. Come with me.”

For a moment, Vanessa’s expression twisted petulantly, as though she were considering disobeying. But Daniela merely raised an eyebrow and held her arms out to the little girl and Vanessa went into them willingly, not keen on challenging the temperamental Daniela.

Dani stood, huffing to herself at how light Vanessa felt in her arms. At first, she thought to take the child to Camila or Claudia, but the moment she began walking in that direction, Vanessa went rigid.

“No, no, I’m not taking you home. Not like this. Would you like to see Nina?”

Murder lit in Vanessa’s eyes. “NO!” The girls were typically completely inseparable, so Vanessa’s sudden vehemence startled Daniela. But as she considered, she realized that the bond between Nina and her mom might be… uncomfortable for Vanessa to be around right now.

“ _Y Abuela_?” (¿And grandmother?)

“Nope. Not gonna be a burden no more.”

Now where in heaven’s name had Vanessa gotten THAT?! Daniela shook her head. _Gabriela, hold your tongue woman! Your child isn’t deaf!_

“Alright then. Come back to the salon with me. I could use a helper for the day!”

Vanessa brightened at this idea, a soft giggle escaping her. “I help! I help!”

“ _Si_! And such a good helper you’ll be.”

 _But,_ Daniela mused, _she’s getting some care and love first. Vanessa’s gone without for far too long._

***

Vanessa was very reticent to take any sort of bath, no matter how much Daniela and Carla coaxed, though she did allow her pink overalls and white turtleneck to be thrown in the wash, while the adults wrapped her up in a huge stylist’s cape, and told her little stories to pass the time. Vanessa stayed mostly quiet, though she relaxed in the arms of whoever held her as they talked, content to take in EVERYTHING through her big brown eyes.

Daniela let Carla handle most of the clients for the day, even though she was only 19 and just out of cosmetology school. In the event that Carla needed help, Dani set Vanessa in the big chair behind the front counter, telling her sternly to wave at each and every person that walked by. Vanessa did so, though only with a shadow of her usual gusto. She seemed relieved every time Daniela or Carla would collect her again, bringing her into the back with them.

One such break saw Carla making Vanessa a cheese sandwich. Grapes and a small handful of _chicharrones_ for a treat completed the small meal, and the girl grinned as the plate was put in front of her, plus a small cup of milk to drink. ( _Chicharrones –_ fried pork skin with some of the belly fat and meat still attached)

“ _Gracias_!” (Gracias- Thank you)

“ _De nada_ , Vanessa. Eat up.” (De nada- You’re welcome/ it’s nothing (lit.))

The food was gone distressingly quickly, but Daniela only smiled and brought out a couple of cookies for a snack, praising Vanessa for eating so well. Then the dryer buzzed its announcement that Vanessa’s clothes were ready, and she was quickly redressed. But no sooner had the final buckle been fastened and the tiny shoes tied securely, than Vanessa’s head came up, and she declared proudly…

“I HELP NOW!”

And help Vanessa did. Daniela gave her stacks of paper and different colored folders to put them in. She put on music in the background and let Vanessa help sweep, even though the broom she clutched in her tiny fists was at LEAST twice her height. Vanessa jumped into each small task as though it was the most essential mission in the world, her chest puffed out importantly.

“I DO IT!” was a constant refrain.

And yet, all too soon the sky had darkened, and Vanessa was rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. Carla and Daniela debated furiously over whether or not taking Vanessa home to her mom was the right decision, but in the end they felt they’d be in a worse position if they took it on themselves to keep her with them with no sort of official permission. This time, it was Carla who carried Vanessa in the direction of her home, Dani beside them with a flashlight in hand, a knife tucked seamlessly into the waist of her dress. It never hurt to be careful, especially with such a young child with them.

Gabriela was awake, though barely, when the women arrived, and waved them into the apartment without even a word, not seeming surprised at all that they had Vanessa. Carla carried the little five-year-old into her cramped, cluttered room and set her in the crib she had long outgrown. Vanessa whimpered a bit as Carla let go, and Carla responded by carding her fingers through Vanessa’s hair until the little one was sound asleep.

***

The walk back to the salon and the apartment above it was tense to say the least. Daniela made it clear that she and Gabriela had exchanged words. Gabriela had cried when she’d learned how Dani had come across Vanessa, but it remained to be seen how much Gabriela was willing to change or work harder to meet her daughter’s needs. As Daniela and Carla bid each other good night outside their respective bedrooms, the women silently agreed that they’d watch over Vanessa. The consequences of letting something like this slide were devastating to think about.

So it was that the next day, Daniela and Carla both retrieved Vanessa from kindergarten, escorting her cheerfully to the salon. Food, story time, homework, chores… the evening passed in a whirlwind. This time, before returning Vanessa home, the women made sure to emphasize that she would come to the salon every day after school from now on. Vanessa seemed skeptical of this promise at first, though in all honesty that was only to be expected. The first Friday after this arrangement was made was even better, as Vanessa was allowed to stay the WHOLE WEEKEND in a big girl bed in Daniela and Carla’s apartment.

Strangely though, as soon as Vanessa got into Daniela and Carla’s apartment, she closed up tight. All her excitement seemed to be gone, and she seemed to be trying to make herself smaller and smaller. Try as they might, neither woman could coax her out of her shell. So, Dani held and rocked her, while Carla made dinner for the three of them, keeping up a soft stream of idle chatter. Soon the delicious aromas of _arroz con pollo y vegetales_ (rice with chicken and vegetables) filled the cozy space, and Vanessa whimpered, her stomach growling loudly.

“Are you hungry, _hija_?” (hija – daughter)

“No. ‘s ok. Don’ wanna be a…”

“Ah, ah, little one. Stop right there. Asking for things you need, like food, and a place where you’re safe does NOT make you a burden. Little ones are supposed to ask grown-ups for those things.”

Dani brought Vanessa to the table as she spoke, setting her down in a chair and tucking a napkin over the girl’s faded shorts and tee shirt for protection.

“There’s even a song about it! Would you like to hear?” Vanessa nodded, so Dani began:

“* _Los pollitos dicen,  
pío, pío, pío  
cuando tienen hambre  
cuando tienen frío  
  
La gallina busca,  
el maíz y el trigo  
les da la comida  
y les presta abrigo  
  
Bajo sus dos alas,  
acurrucaditos  
duermen los pollitos  
hasta el otro día. * (x2)  
  
Cuando se levantan  
dicen mamacita,  
tengo mucha hambre  
dame lombricitas.”_

The little chicks say  
Chirp, chirp, chirp,  
When they are hungry  
And when they are cold.  
  
The mother hen looks for  
Corn and wheat.  
She gives them food  
And grants them shelter.  
  
Under mama's wings,  
Huddling up,  
Sleep the little chicks  
Until the next day.  
  
_Repeat first 3 verses & then sing..._  
  
When they get up,  
They say "Mommy,  
I'm very hungry,  
Give me little worms."

The three of them sang the song through several times, until Vanessa knew it in Spanish by heart. And once dinner was over, Vanessa asked Dani and Carla for more cuddles, while she used a pencil and a spare notepad to draw pictures of the chicks and their mama. All too soon, it was time for bed, and Vanessa went a little nervously, intimidated by the big girl bed that had been set up for her. Yet a gentle reminder that Carla was next door and Daniela across the hall was all Vanessa needed to snuggle down, clutch her ragged teddy bear close, and drift off.

The next several weeks followed the same routine, providing a stability and care that Vanessa desperately needed. In time, Vanessa began coming to the salon from home on her own if Gabriela drank herself into a stupor, or she needed help.

One memorable moment was when Vanessa fell at school on the playground… According to the very exasperated school nurse, Vanessa refused to allow Gabriela near her and was BEGGING for “ _Tia_ Dani and _Tia_ Carla” could they come? Of course, any clients that arrived in the next few hours were quite bewildered to find the salon unexpectedly closed, but Vanessa was more important. Surprisingly, Gabriela was relatively functional that day, but it was this incident that drove home to Daniela and Carla how significantly the trust between mother and daughter had been eroded. With Dani on one side, and Carla on the other, Vanessa allowed her scrapes to be looked at and treated, grinning broadly when they told her she’d been very brave. There were no chores for Vanessa at the salon for a few days after that, as the women taught her how important it was to take care of herself when she was hurt or sick.

***

The arrangement between the salon ladies and Vanessa was a comfortable one, and so they made no efforts to disrupt it. One summer day though, things got a bit tense.

“Vanessa! Where have you been!?” Daniela gazed at the little newly-six-year-old as she came stampeding through the door, as was her usual.

“Playin’” Vanessa was COVERED head to toe in muck, likely a remnant of the horrific rainstorm the night before. Her hair was an absolute rat’s nest, adorned with sticks and leaves from her adventures.

“Who were you playing with?”

“ ’navi”

At this, Daniela shook her head. Usnavi was usually much more responsible than this. What in the world had been going through his head?

“Sonny said I needed a mud pie, after I gave him a makeover!” Ah. That made much more sense.

“Upstairs, have _Tia_ Carla run a bath for you. Come back down when you’re CLEAN!”

“But Benny already got us wet with the hydrant!”

“You’re still a mess. _VAMANOS. AHORA._ "(Let’s go! NOW!)

Sulking, up Vanessa went. Dani didn’t see her for nearly an hour and a half. Thankfully, she was indeed mostly clean when she re-emerged, shadowed closely by Carla.

“She’s clean, Dani, but her hair… I told her you’d probably do a better job of cleaning and fixing it up.”

And so it was that Vanessa clambered up into the stylist’s chair Daniela used for what seemed like the zillionth time. Tipping the tiny girl back over the sink for a hair wash unsettled her, and Carla remained nearby to reassure Vanessa gently. As Dani carefully untangled each stick and leaf, they made up silly stories and slowly, calm was achieved. In fact, Vanessa had fallen asleep at some point, and whined in protest as she was sat up again, her hair swiftly wrapped in a towel. In moments, the sink station had been left behind, and Vanessa was ensconced at a styling station once more.

Sweet giggles filled the salon as Dani dried the child’s hair vigorously. Daniela’s laughter joined Vanessa’s, as she affectionately gazed at the tiny child with such wild bedraggled hair and called her affectionately ‘ _Perrita pequeña_ ’ (little puppy). But the easygoing mood faded as soon as the wide toothed ivory comb was brought out, to finish detangling Vanessa’s hair so that it could be dried.

“No no! It will hurt!” Vanessa clutched at her scalp with no small amount of dramatic flair. Daniela sighed, knowing how often such a young girl was left to her own devices. Combing her own hair probably DID hurt if she’d never been taught to care for it properly. And Gabriela still had relatively little patience for her daughter, and likely simply tugged through knots and tangles to get the job done quickly on the days she could be bothered to help. Vanessa was hardly known for her patience.

“I will do my best to make it not hurt, little one. I promise. I have all sorts of magic things to make the combing easier. I will do it for you this time, and this weekend when you sleep over, we will teach you how to do this yourself like a big girl. You have such beautiful hair Vanessa; you must learn to take good care of it. Here, _hija_ … I have another song to teach you.”

“ _Pin Pon es un muñeco  
muy guapo de cartón,  
se lava su carita  
con agua y con jabón  
  
Se desenreda el pelo  
con peine de marfil,  
y aunque se da estirones  
no llora ni hace así.  
  
Cuando le dan la sopa  
no ensucia el delantal  
pues come con cuidado  
parece un colegial  
  
Apenas las estrellas  
comienzan a salir  
Pin Pon se va a la cama  
y se acuesta a dormir  
  
Pin Pon dame la mano  
con un fuerte apretón,  
pues quiero ser tu amigo  
Pin Pon Pin Pon Pin Pon  
_

Pin Pon is a very handsome doll  
Made out of cardboard.  
He will wash his face  
with soap and water.  
  
When he combs his hair  
with an ivory comb,  
When he pulls his hair  
He will not cry nor go like this.  
  
When he's given his soup,  
He will not stain his bib.  
Since he'll eat carefully,  
He looks like a school boy.  
  
When the stars in the sky  
Start to blink.  
Pin Pon goes to bed  
And goes to sleep.  
  
Pin Pon give me your hand,  
Give it a good squeeze.  
Because I want to be your friend,  
Pin Pon… Pin Pon…  
Pin Pon… Pin Pon!”

It took quite a few repetitions, but Vanessa picked up this song as quickly as she had done the other one and enjoyed it just as much. Finally, Vanessa’s hair was free of snarls, and Dani brought out the hair dryer to finish the job. The warmth seemed to settle Vanessa, who was feeling sleepy and content. Suddenly, the little girl spoke up, her eyes alight with the spark of an idea. Wriggling in excitement and kicking her flip flop clad feet where they dangled off the salon chair, she grinned.

“Dani? One day I’m gonna do my hair as cool as yours!” The words were spoken with the firm conviction that could only be imbued in such a statement by a tiny child. Neither Daniela nor Vanessa noticed Carla capturing the moment with a camera they kept in the shop for taking photos of new styles and treatments… one personal photo wouldn’t hurt…

***

Vanessa continued to blossom under Daniela and Carla’s steadfast care. One day, she asked them if they could have “a party for Pin Pon” the doll from her favorite nursery rhyme. When they agreed, Vanessa insisted that Nina be invited for the weekend as well. Camila was happy to see the bond between her daughter and Vanessa flourishing so well that Vanessa would include Nina in the rituals which were so cherished by her, so was instantly on board.

The day before the slumber party was set to commence, some of Vanessa’s old insecurity bubbled to the surface.

“ _Tia?_ ” (Auntie?) She didn’t specify, so both Carla and Daniela looked up, Daniela from dinner preparation, Carla from looking over Vanessa’s homework for the evening. “This is still my place, right, even if Nina comes over sometimes?”

“Of course!” Both women were quick to reassure Vanessa. Carla, however, went a step further, snatching the envelope containing the most recent roll of film she’d had developed off the coffee table and searching for something. Triumphant, she strode to the refrigerator, sticking the photograph of Dani and Vanessa from a few weeks earlier up in pride of place, with a giant magnet Vanessa had made in art class at school.

 _“Mira, Vanessa, somos muy orgullosa de ti. Nuestra pollita para siempre.”_ (Look, Vanessa, we are so proud of you, our baby chick forever.)

Turning away from her handiwork, Carla hugged Vanessa fiercely, not commenting on the tears brimming in the little girl’s eyes. The rest of the evening was occupied by Vanessa begging to make cookies with both women, though all three of them gave in halfway through and just ate the dough, watching an old _telenovela_ until Vanessa passed out right on the couch.

The slumber party with Nina proved to be a tremendous success. Nina was eager to spend time with Daniela and Carla, who were much more fun adults than her mom was. But most importantly, she got all sorts of time with Vanessa, her very best friend. True to Vanessa’s original plan, the party for Pin Pon did indeed go forward. The girls each made dolls of their own, though they used soft plush bodies Abuela Claudia had sewn for them, rather than cardboard. Scraps of yarn and fabric and all sorts of beads and buttons were pressed into service for facial features, clothing, hair, or decorations. Dani and Carla were very careful not to lead the girls’ creations in any way, and thus both Nina and Vanessa ended up with dolls that were as imaginative and unique as they were.

Once the dolls were finished, Dani and Carla sang the rhyme for Pin Pon to the girls again, and Vanessa eagerly helped Nina to learn it. Nina’s eventual contribution was of hand motions, turning the song into a simple finger play. Then came dinner, bath, and bedtime, with the girls singing the song with great joy as they accomplished each self-care activity, their new dolls in tow. Vanessa had even combed her own hair before Dani tucked her in, working through tangles with patience, and then brushing her doll’s yarn mane carefully.

“And I didn’t cry once!” the six-year-old boasted proudly.

***

_Present day…_

Through the years, Vanessa continued to use Dani, Carla, the salon, and the apartment above it as touchstones in her turbulent and unpredictable life. Somehow, Gabriela always managed to have it “together” just enough that Vanessa was never removed from her custody. Though disheartened that the outcome had been such, Daniela and Carla both continued to support Vanessa with incredible care and steadfastness.

Heartbreak, illness, school troubles, and even the time Vanessa was very nearly assaulted walking home from the library late at night, were all handled at Tia Daniela and Tia Carla’s. There was never a time when Vanessa had nowhere to turn. Nina was often included as well, something Dani and Carla accepted as a simple fact, grateful more than anything that Vanessa had found someone who could love her as a sister…

The sudden jangle of the door chimes from the front of the building brought Carla and Daniela running. There, her hair and eyes wild, was Vanessa. Fireworks exploded across the night sky outside, sirens a piercing counterpoint.

“‘navi left me, and everything is chaos and I don’t… I can’t…”

It was astoundingly rare for Vanessa to be so shaken, but then tonight was hardly normal. Quickly, the three women retreated upstairs to the old apartment, hunkering down in front of the open living room window for relief from the heat.

“You see, _chica_?” Daniela’s voice was gentle, though firm. “So anxious to be independent, so sure you don’t need adults anymore… foolishness. Even I need people who I consider grown-ups compared to me. They help guide me when I am unsure, that’s all. You can certainly make your own decisions; you are smart and determined. But we don’t want you pulling completely away. We’d hate for you to need help and not have anywhere to turn.”

“Come with us to the Bronx.” Carla chimed in, her fingers carding Vanessa’s hair gently as she had done when the fiery Latina was much younger than her current 19 years.

“How?” Vanessa’s question was slurred by sleep.

“We will find a way. We’ll find you a place where you can spread your own wings, _pollita._ But you will always, ALWAYS be welcome with us, no matter what. You will always have us to turn to.”

And so, it would always be.


End file.
